The present invention relates to a solar battery powered electronic calculator and, more particularly, to an improved electronic calculator with a solar battery panel.
In a prior art electronic calculator with a solar battery panel, the solar battery panel is installed on the surface of a hood means used for introducing light onto a display or on the front surface of the electronic calculator extending between the display and the key input means for introducing numeral information or function commands into the calculator. However, the above described solar battery panel could not be arranged to extend over a wide area on the electronic calculator and the hood means is small in size. Furthermore, the solar battery panel installed between the display and said key input unit might be damaged because of undersirable contact by the operator when the electronic calculator is being operated.